Frau
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghost's that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and it is unknown how he managed to get ahold of it. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Appearance Physical appearance FrauCharacterSketch.png|Frau's character design. FrauColour.png|Frau in colour. Frau is the second tallest character in both the manga and anime (tied with Hyuuga at a height of 6 foot 2) and he weighs 84kg. Frau has a very muscular build and this, along with his tall stature makes him look very intimidating. His arm has the mark of Verloren's scythe on it, and on his lower back he had the standard Bishop tattoo. He appears to be in his early twenties, and although he looks physically older than both Castor and Labrador, an omake reveals that he is the youngest of the three Bishops. Frau has an angular, long face with a long, thin nose, and large mouth. Frau has narrowed eyes that are a deep blue in colour but appear indigo under certain light. His skin tone is rather pale and he has light blonde hair that appears quite long - but is always spiked up. When Frau smiles with his mouth open, only one of his canines are visible,Kapitel 2 page 17. making it look as if he has a fang. Clothing In his casual clothes Frau wears an ankle-length, leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Castor wears. Frau's is a lighter shade of blue, with a high neck-guard. It is tied around his waist with two belts, and is worn open, exposing his bare chest. He wears a Bishop's 'dog collar' and a silver necklace in the shape of a crucifix. He wears black boots and gloves. In his church clothes Frau wears a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Frau wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. In Kapitel 80, Frau attended princess Roseamanelle's masquerade, and wore the appropriate noble clothing. FrauCasual.png|Frau in his casual clothes. FrauBishopClothes.png|Frau wearing his Bishop clothes. FrauMasquerade.png|Frau as he appeared at the masquerade. Personality Frau is characterised by a stubborn, rebellious nature that he has had since childhood.Frau's childhood exploits include: eating meat in the Church, harassing the nuns, and engraving expletives on the Church walls. He is hot-tempered and prone to starting arguments with those around him, and his frank nature is often seen as rudeness. He is not afraid to return an insult or start a confrontation or fight, and will fight to defend friends from any and all comers. His independent, confident, assertive and occasionally irritable personality can cause people to mistake him as mean-spirited. While he wouldn't hesitate to make a joke at someone else's expense- his intention is never to seriously hurt, and Frau loathes genuinely cruel people and is quick to defend underdogs. He is a very gentle, tender person and truly cares about others' feelings. Although physically tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. He seems to get along very well with children as he took to caring for Capella very easily, even telling him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: Frau has an attacking Zaiphon. He was so talented with Zaiphon that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination and all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness. He is regarded as a prodigy by many, and exhibited extreme talent in a Zaiphon from an early age. His most notable attack during the the Bishop's apprentice exam is defeating the large Kor in a single blow. He was able to remove a Kor despite recieving no training. In the anime, Frau was shown to fight on par with Black Hawks member Kuroyuri, who is assumed to be the third strongest Warsfeil in the group. Frau has also been shown to fight on par with Hyuuga, albeit with some difficulty. Ghost Ability Frau's ability as the Ghost Zehel is the ability to sever the bonds that tie a person's heart to misfortune. Like the other Ghosts, he has the ability to sense unholy beings.In Kapitel 14, he is able to sense Kuroyuri, a Warsfeil, is near. Other Frau is the only one out of the Seven Ghosts to have the ability to control Verloren's scythe.In Kapitel 8 page 21, Castor says: "Right now you are the only one who can use Verloren's scythe". It appears that Frau being Zehel, and Frau weilding Verloren's scythe are linked together. Frau can be one without the other, but Castor has said that if Frau is not Zehel he will be unable to control the scythe on his own, and it will kill him.Kapitel 8. However it is seen from chapter 52 that he is becoming corrupted by it, as the scythe knows that Frau is just a fragment of Verloren so will be compelled to devour souls too. In chapter 60, Frau, controlled by the scythe, tried to eat Teito's soul, but stopped just in time. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Alive